


Family is Pack

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Meet the Family [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A bunch of OC younger siblings to Jon, And two OC younger Starks, Androgynous Arya, Arry has the pronouns fey/fer/fers/ferself, Arya goes by Arry, Because people lived, F/F, Family, Fluff, Humor, Jon is a Targaryen, Lyanna dislikes Robert, R plus L equals J, Robert Baratheon is a prejudiced idiot, Stark Family, and live, starks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa brings Margaery home to meet the Starks for the first time.</p><p>{Can be read without having read the previous fics}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, apologies for the delay. Also, this is now _finally_ written! I will reply to all your lovely comments momentarily. **As a heads up, the gender neutral pronous of fey/fer/fers/ferself are used for Arya, or as Arya is here, Arry. Arry is androgynous.** =)

Sansa dressed in her least casual jeans and a nice blouse. She knew this would likely be at least ten times dressier than about ninety percent of her family. She then told Margaery not to dress up. Margaery, of course, had merely looked Sansa up and down with a raised brow and snorted.

"Take your own advice then, Sans," Margaery teased. She had decided on simple but elegant dress, a.k.a. a nice sundress and green eyeliner. 

Sansa rolled her eyes. "I'm not that dressed up."

"Of course," Margaery agreed, smirking.

"Shut up," Sansa grumbled. "This is not very dressy for me."

"But more dressy than literally everyone else?" Margaery put her arm around Sansa's shoulder. "Your family sounds pretty casual from what you've said."

"And I would not be caught dead looking less than perfect. I'd be a pretty shit fashion and film student if I were." Sansa ran the comb through her hair one last time. She was sure she looked even better than her mother, a fashion show critic, would.

"Yeah, and if we wait much longer, we'll be late for fashionably late."

Sansa glared. "Whatever."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be good if I were late meeting your family. I mean, we should have been the first to arrive at my family's gathering even with _distractions_. I mean, Loras's always last to arrive because he's too busy shagging Renly, but somehow he beat us!" Margaery frowned. "Actually, let's be a bit late if we get to have our own distractions."

Sansa giggled. "I suppose that's entirely acceptable," she whispered as her girlfriend pulled her into a kiss.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

They were exactly an hour late to the party, much to both their chagrins. Sansa was just about to use the wolf-shaped knocker to knock on the door when Arry opened the door.

"Sansa," Arry greeted, not sounding entirely thrilled that fer sibling was there. Fey turned on Margaery. "And you're who exactly? Sorry, I don't exactly keep track."

Sansa glared at her sibling. "This is Margaery you know, my girlfriend, as in the girl who helped me get rid of Joff for good."

Arry's eyes lit up. "She might be allowed to stay."

"Arry, don't be horrible!" Sansa admonished with a frown.

Arry snorted. "I'll do as I like, sis."

"It's fine," Margaery said. "Arry's just being a good sibling. I'd expect Loras'd do the same."

"Gods," Sansa moaned, "Thanks for the support."

Margaery mock bowed. "No problem. But, Arry, would you actually let us in?"

Arry flushed slightly and stepped aside. Margaery and Sansa stepped inside, but just as they were about to leave the entrance hall, Sansa turned back to Arry. "Who all's here already?"

Arry grinned. "Mom, Dad, Bran, Rickon, Mariah, and Cregard are, obviously, you know, since they all live here. Auntie Lya and Uncle Rhaegar are here with Jon, Bethany, Marcyl, and Eleana --"

"No Elric?" Sansa asked. Elric was five and Eleana's twin. Marcyl was fifteen like Bran, and Bethany was a junior in college at U of King's with Sansa -- even having the same major as her cousin -- and Margaery. Jon was Robb's age with an early scholarship to the Winterfell branch of the Westerosi Police Training Academy and had an internship with the local police. He'd graduate at the end of the year, according to him.

"No, Elric's got the flu, apparently," Arry said with snort. "Which is fortunate, seeing as we've already got too many snotty little kids here already." Sansa glared at her sibling. "You know, not everyone's a pushover like you!"

"I'm not -- I'm not a pushover, Arry!" Sansa sputtered indignantly. "I'm just a --"

Arry smirked. "A prig?" Sansa sputtered more, and Arry burst out laughing. When fey'd recovered ferself, fey said, "Oh, and Robb and Theon are here?"

Sansa frowned. "Isn't this just for Starks and significant others though?"

Arry laughed again, and fer eyebrows skyrocketed. Fey clapped. "Wow, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa. It's not often that I'm more up-to-date on family gossip than you!"

Sansa shot her sibling a questioning look. "What?"

"They're together, apparently. For a month, ever since Robb quit stringing along those bimbos. Jey W, Rosaline, and Talulah, right?"

"Jeyne Westerling, Roslin Frey, and Talisa Maegyr. I think Roslin's going out with Uncle Ed now," Sansa corrected.

Arry just shook fer head. "Who even cares? Anyway, so yeah, Robb and Theon are an item now. Oh, and apparently Meera's dropping Jojen and Shireen off soon."

"Is Gendry not coming, sib?" Sansa asked. Margaery looked between the two Starks in confusion.

Then, suddenly, she diffused the tension by asking, "Wait, Shireen, as in Shireen Baratheon, as in my brother's boyfriend's niece?"

Sansa nodded. "Last I checked." She turned back to Arry. "So Uncle Brandon & Co. and Uncle Benjen aren't around yet?"

"Benjen's here, but the Brandy Uncle's not yet," Arry clarified.

Sansa nodded. "Right, well, I'm going to go show Margy here around. See you later."

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Sansa and Margaery walked out of Sansa's room. Sansa had shown Margaery around quite thoroughly, particularly since they were expecting to stay the night -- it was long drive back to King's Landing after all, especially when drunk.

"So that used to be Robb's room. I remember one time he had a couple friends over, and it sounded like screaming, so Mom went to check on them, and she found --" Sansa trailed off, trying not to double over laughing at the memory. Her mother had nearly fainted. Margaery giggled.

"Anyway," Sansa continued after she'd finished laughing, "yeah. Anyway, the one to the right's Arry's. Well, was Arry's. Fey moved all fer stuff to the apartment fey's sharing with a couple of friends." Margaery waggled her eyebrows. "Not friends like that, silly. The one next to fers is Rickon's. It used to be Bran's, but Rickon literally moved everything over one time when everyone was away, and it's been his ever since. I think he wanted it since Arry's the only other really wild Stark."

"And your mother let him get away with it?" Margaery asked, shocked. 

Sansa nodded. "Well, not really. She moved it all back that night, but Rickon moved it back again. When she tried to put it all back, Rickon pitched a fit and Shaggydog tackled her. I think she was too scared to move it all back."

"So the rest of the rooms?"

"The next one's actually Bran's," Sansa paused. "Wait, why's there noise in his room? No one else is supposed to be up here."

Margaery laughed, pressing the door open. "I don't think we're supposed to be up here either."

"True," Sansa agreed before squawking in dismay when she saw inside the room. Her younger brother (who used a wheelchair because he'd bruised his spine falling from the tree, and while he would recover, it just hadn't quite happened yet) was in the process of giving Jojen Reed, his boyfriend of almost a year, a blowjob. 

Bran quickly pulled back and wiped his mouth while Jojen turned and straightened his clothes. Bran was as red as his hair, and Jojen's ears were decidedly pink. "Hey, sister!"

"Bran, Jojen," Sansa said. She grimaced. "This is my girlfriend, Margaery Tyrell."

"Nice to meet you," Jojen said, dignified as if he had not just been seen in a compromising position. He held out his hand to shake. 

Margaery stared at the hand before hesitantly shaking it. "And you."

Jojen nodded before sitting back down next to Bran. Bran smiled at Margaery and Sansa. "Last I heard, you were down somewhere near the turn-off for Deepwood Motte. When'd you get here?" 

"Before your boyfriend," Sansa stated with an amused smirk.

Bran blushed again. "Oh. Well then. Glad you're here safely then." He pulled out small gaming device ( _GreenDreamer? CrowBoy?_ Sansa'd never bothered to figure it out) and smiled. "Well, if you two wouldn't mind, Jo and I are going to go back to gaming, right, Jo?"

Jojen shifted slightly closer to Bran before saying slowly, "Right."

"I'm sure," Sansa said with a snort. "But we'll just head downstairs." She stepped out of the room and walked towards the stairs. 

Margaery followed, but before she was completely out of the room, she teased, "Have fun with your _gaming_."

Sansa and Margaery had just made it down to where everyone else was when she was cornered by Lyanna, who was followed by a rather reluctant Rhaegar. "I must admit that I thought Catelyn was lying when she said you got a girlfriend so soon after That-Horrible-Awful-Git-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's horrible awful git son. She looks like a keeper, Sansa."

Sansa blushed. "Margaery, meet Auntie Lyanna and Uncle Rhaegar. Auntie, Uncle, this is my girlfriend, Margaery Tyrell." Margaery grinned at Lyanna and Rhaegar.

Now Rhaegar actually looked a little less annoyed at being dragged over. "Tyrell? As in the sister to Renly's long-time boyfriend?"

"Umm, yeah," Margaery answered, frowning. "Wait, how come both you and Sansa knew before me? How do you even know Renly?"

Sansa grimaced as Rhaegar said, "He sometimes came over when Robert was being an ass to him."

Margaery looked at the couple in shock. "I know both Renly and your eldest daughter and your niece is my girlfriend. How did I not know Renly spent a lot of time in the King of Westeros's house?"

Rhaegar sniffed. "I like your brother better. He's less like your grandmother." Lyanna smacked his shoulder.

"Play nice, dear husband, play nice. I like this one. She'll be good for our niece." She turned back to Sansa. "Keep this one. Now, run along. We won't monopolize any more of you young people's precious time."

Sansa laughed and tugged Margaery over to where Robb, Theon, a sullen (more so than usual) Jon, Jon's younger brother Marcyl, and Arry were playing some sort of drinking game. "What are you doing?" Sansa demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "Marcyl isn't even old enough to be drinking."

Marcyl flicked her off. There were reasons that Marcyl got on better with this lot than with her. "Rickon's younger than I am, and he was playing earlier," Marcyl whined. 

Arry smacked him. "Well don't sell someone else out just because you're in trouble, stupid."

"But I don't want to be in trouble," Marcyl protested.

Arry glared at Marcyl and shoved him off his chair. "Go away if you're going to be such a big baby, seriously."

"Wait, Arry, you're not supposed to be drinking either," Sans remembered, glaring at her younger sibling. Theon snickered.

Robb spoke up this time. "You're just jealous because Arry drinks with the big kids."

Sansa snorted. "And why should I be jealous of that?" 

Robb pouted. Theon cackled. Jon continued his sullen stare until Arry punched him in the arm. "React, dammit."

Jon crowed at fer. "What the Seven Hells was that for?"

"Lighten up a bit. Smile maybe," Arry instructed with a roll of the eyes. Jon smiled comically. 

There was a short pause. Then, Theon just teased, "Maybe wee little Sansa is just too scared to drink with us." That earned him a high-five from Robb.

Marcyl groaned. "You know what, fuck you guys. Maybe Bethany'll be more fun."

Margaery stared at Sansa with a pleading look. "Can _we_ go find Bethany? Or go greet some of your other family at least. I still haven't met some of the others."

Sansa nodded. "Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want requires someplace a little more quiet," Margaery told Sansa with a wink. Sansa grinned and kissed her girlfriend lightly on the lips. 

"Will a broom cupboard work?"

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

It was rather apropos that the broom cupboard ended up being opened by Rickon and Shireen, considering Margaery and Sansa had walked in on both Renly and Loras, and Bran and Jojen. Still, Margaery and Sansa clung to one another as if that might make them look halfway decent.

"Sansa, Girl-I-Don't-Know," Rickon greeted coolly.

Margaery gave him her most charming smile. "Margaery, actually, not Girl-I-Don't-Know."

Rickon smirked. "Well, Girl-I-Don't-Know, I'd ask what your intentions are with my sissy here, but I think it's quite obvious."

Sansa turned as red as her hair while Shireen nudged Rickon. "Play nice, won't you?"

"But you're the one whose dad hates the Tyrells, Shir. What're you complaining about?" Rickon protested, crossing his arms sulkily.

Shireen raised the eyebrow on the unscarred side of her face. "And my uncle is practically married to one."

"Whatever," Rickon said. Shaggydog came over to him and grabbed his sleeve.

Margaery laughed. "Looks like someone wants you to go."

Shireen nodded emphatically. "Yes, Rickon. Let's go."

Rickon rolled his eyes and straightened his leather jacket and blew strands of auburn hair from his face. "Fine." And then he grabbed his girlfriend's wrist and stormed off. Shireen just blushed and smiled back at Margaery and Sansa.

Margaery and Sansa decided to finish what they were doing before going elsewhere.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Margaery and Sansa walked hand-in-hand towards the courtyard, where Benjen was off in corner manning the grill, and Ned and Cat were watching Sansa's youngest siblings, ten-year-old Mariah and six-year-old Cregard, play with Eleana, who certainly had more of her father's look and mother's temperament.

Benjen walked over to them. "Sansa, have you seen my brother anywhere?" He seemingly didn't even notice Margaery.

"My dad's right over there," Sansa joked, nodding in the direction of her father. "But no, I have not seen Uncle Brandon."

"Great," Benjen grumbled, "because I need to know how much food to cook for him, Ashara, and their flock."

"Uncle Brandon'll eat all the food you cook by himself."

Benjen shrugged, conceding the point. "Well, I'll just cook as much food as possible and shove the extras on you lot."

Sansa nodded. "Have fun cooking. I'd help, but I'm showing Margy around."

Benjen shrugged and headed back to his grill.

"So where's his family?" Margaery asked, looking around.

Sansa laughed. "Benjen fell in love with and married his work. He's a detective."

"Oh," Margaery nodded. 

Just then, Eleana barrelled into Margaery. "Hey, little one," Margaery cooed at her.

Eleana grinned before saying, "Tag. You're it," and effectively absorbing them into the kids' game until dinner.

Dinner itself was a lively affair with all twenty family members and significant others present.

Catelyn Stark turned to Margaery, "So tell me about yourself."

There would be none of the awkwardness of when her grandmother interrogated Sansa, she decided. "I have three older siblings and infinite cousins. I am a junior at U of King's and met Sansa in some of the first year general education classes. I'm a pol-sci major and intend to get into politics and charity work when I graduate."

Catelyn nodded. "And you know about Joffrey?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stark. I helped Sans get rid of him."

Catelyn nodded, and Margaery saw the faint smile on both her and her husband's faces. She figured that she had, at the very least, their approval. 

Catelyn looked like she was to say something else when little Mariah interjected, "Mommy, why can't Tommen be here?"

There was silence except for the scraping of forks on plates until Rickon said, "Because you're not fucking yet."

Sansa and Catelyn turned red at the same time. "Rickon, language!" Sansa admonished at the same time Catelyn exclaimed, "Rickon, you're too young for all of that!"

Rickon rolled his eyes. "It's not like we weren't all thinking it." 

Arry snorted. "You said it, not me, little brother."

Everyone turned to glare at Arry, who only shrugged.

"So," Sansa said pointedly, "why isn't your Gendry here?"

Arry flushed. "He's being an idiot again and listening to That-Horrible-Awful-Git-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named again." Robert Baratheon had said something about how Arry looked so much like fer aunt and should act more like the proper lady fey and fer aunt obviously weren't.

"He broke up with you?!" Jon and Robb demanded at the same time. They looked at each other and back at Arry in dismay.

Arry nodded solemnly. "He'll stop in a few days, but I'll give him all Seven Hells and one of my own."

Robb and Jon nodded while the rest of the family just looked a little uneasy. 

"So, does this mean I can bring Tommen next time?" Mariah asked hopefully, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over the table.

"Fine," Ned agreed, "but you are not going over to that household."

Lyanna turned to her eldest three children. "Bethany, Jon, Marcyl, why don't you all have any special someones here?"

"It's perfectly fine if they don't," Rhaegar protested. His wife just rolled his eyes at him.

Margaery and Sansa laughed. They knew why _Bethany_ didn't have one, and Sansa was convinced Marcyl was just entirely too repulsive to attract anyone halfway decent.

Bethany flushed bright red. "Ummm, I'm working on it." Working on it as in trying to get a date with Podrick, who was entirely oblivious to every one of her advances.

"I don't want to subject my dearest little Joy to your madness," Marcyl said with a sniff. 

Everyone gaped at him. "Joy as in Joy Hill? The _Lannister_?" Rhaegar eventually demanded.

Marcyl nodded. "She's great. So, Jon's the only one who needs to talk now, right?"

All eyes turned to Jon. "I'm, umm, not interested in that." Arry snorted in a very undignified manner. Jon turned pink and glared at fer. 

They all then looked at Arry. Lyanna pouted. "Do you know something about this?"

"Nope, definitely not," Arry answered, winking at fer cousin. Margaery looked at Sansa, who just shrugged.

"Do you have any idea?" Margaery inquired.

"I know nothing," Sansa replied, "about this."

Margaery nodded. Just then, her mobile rang. She checked the caller ID. It was her brother. He knew she was busy, so she figured she should answer. Blushing slightly, she excused herself, and Sansa followed.

"Loras?" Margaery asked.

"Margy!" Loras exclaimed from the other end. "Can you convince Ren to let me keep this kitten? Please? I rescued it from this tree before he called the fire department and all." Margaery noticed he was quite drunk -- his words were slurring.

Just then, Sansa received a call on her phone. It was Renly. Hesitantly, Sansa answered it. "Sansa, hey! Get your girlfriend to hang up! Even drunk Lor's still able to keep me away from his phone! It wasn't even a kitten! It was a plastic bag! Just hang up Margaery's phone. Please!"

Margaery covered the mouthpiece to her phone. "Who is it?"

"Renly begging me to hang up your phone. Apparently it was a plastic bag and not a kitten." 

Margaery giggled. "Bye, Loras."

Sansa was about to hang up when she heard Renly sigh, "I'll buy him a kitten for his name day if he still wants one when he's sober. Thanks, by the way." Renly hung up, and Sansa shut her phone.

Margaery and Sansa walked back to the dining room arm-in-arm. Bethany looked up to see them and waved. "Hey, look, S&M's back."

Catelyn shot her a scandalized look while Arry, Rickon, and Theon giggled. Most of the younger kids seemed a bit confused. Oddly enough, so did Robb.

"What'd Loras want?" Rhaegar asked, apparently able to psychically know who had called.

"Renly to let him keep the plastic bag he thought was a kitten," Margaery answered. Rhaegar's eyebrows flew up, and Lyanna buried her head in Rhaegar's chest to muffle her laughs. Sansa raised her eyebrows at Margaery, telling her girlfriend to continue. "He's an idiot when drunk."

"No kidding," Rickon laughed.

"Be nice! He's still my brother!" Margaery called over to Sansa's younger brother.

"And my uncle, basically," Shireen added, nudging Rickon with her shoulder.

"Margaery, Sansa," Jojen called over to them, apparently trying to change the topic, "where are you in your relationship?" Sansa thought it sounded like he already knew the answer. Bran looked at his boyfriend.

"You don't have to answer him if you don't want," Bran informed them.

Catelyn looked at Bran and then at Margaery and Sansa. "Actually, you should."

"Umm, kissing, more than that, umm, seriously dating?" Sansa tried. Margaery wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a kiss as if to prove her point.

There was a crash outside, and in surprise, Margaery and Sansa clung together and turned to see Brandon Stark throwing the dining room door open. 

"Did you sorry lot miss me? I brought the brandy!"

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! Any and all feedback is loved!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please choose which of the following you'd like to see:
> 
> {1} Renly and Loras's stag nights and wedding  
> {2} Garlan and Leonette send their kids off to school for the first time. It only sort of goes as planned  
> {3} Renly is forced to baby-sit Shireen and actually ends up liking her  
> {4} Tommen makes up a story about his kittens -- the five time he tries to tell it and fails and the one time he succeeds  
> {5} Mariah and Tommen through teenage and early twenties -- how their relationship evolves  
> {6} Myrcella and Bethany become friends, to the dismay of all parents involved  
> {7} Sansa teaches Margaery to cook (mostly based off my kitchen misadventures, but any stories you'd like to have included are welcomed)  
> {8} Willas and Oberyn try to watch a movie on historical relations between Dorne and the Reach  
> {9} Cat and Ned interrogate their children's significant others  
> {10} Davos runs a daycare center, and Stannis is forced to cover for him  
> {11} Five times Jon is seduced by criminals (a.k.a. Asha, Satin, Ygritte, Val, Alys, or whomever else you might want) during his internship  
> {12} Five times Bethany tried to seduce Podrick and failed and the one time she succeeded  
> {13} Five times Joy Hill thought Marcyl was a whiny ass and the one time she didn't  
> {14} Catelyn runs across Jojen and Meera smoking, and freaks out, but she freaks out even more when she is goes to tell Bran and finds him smoking with them  
> {15} How Robb and Theon got together  
> {16} Five times Arry and Gendry broke up and the one time they really didn't  
> {17} Margaery and Sansa want to have a nice date, but family calls keep interrupting them  
> {18} Five times Margaery tried to propose to Sansa, and the one time Sansa proposes to her  
> {19} Renly and Loras decide to troll the Baratheon-Lannister clan  
> {20} Five time Jaime and Brienne couldn't see eye-to-eye and the first time they did
> 
> Okay. Cue end of long list of prompts! Anyway, if you have any name suggestions for Brandon and Ashara's kids or names for Garlan and Leonette's kids or pairing suggeestions for the Sand Snakes, please say so! Also, any prompts you have that are not above, please give in the comments as well! Thank you!
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
